


Jurassic Legacy - The Late Guests (WORKING TITLE)

by JQuinzelle



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: On Isla Nublar in June of 1993, John Hammond held a tour for respected, professional guests to endorse Jurassic Park for skeptical investors. But they weren't supposed to be the only guests.The island and park are large, and Hammond wanted to cover as much of the park in a weekend as possible. As Hammond's present guests took the established guided tour, a second group was to take a JEEP tour of the still under construction addition to the guided tour, which covered the Western and Southern sections of the island. On the second day of touring, the two groups were supposed to switch places.Unfortunately, the second group arrived 3 hours too late and an impatient Hammond decided to carry on without them. On the island, the four guests toured with Ed Regis as the reluctant guide to prehistoric wildlife. Everything was going well, until the radios died. Then, the fences.None of them could predict the disaster to follow.
Kudos: 1





	Jurassic Legacy - The Late Guests (WORKING TITLE)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. EVERY 15 PAGES OR SO, I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY. I'M AIMING FOR APPROX. 120 PAGES TOTAL.

FADE IN:

EXT. T-REX PADDOCK - NIGHT

SUPER: ISLA NUBLAR, 120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA, 1993

In the lush rainforest enclosure, two MAINTENANCE STAFF, #1  
and #2, set-up a rising metal platform with a post. The  
platform is intended to rise from underground.

The rainforest is still and there is a slight drizzle.

Maintenance Staff #1 is welding the post.

Maintenance Staff #2 gathers the tools in a toolbox.

A radio CRACKLES from the toolbox. It's INGEN TECH.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
(over radio)  
You two finished out there?

Maintenance Staff #2 picks up the radio.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Just about.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
The asset has arrived. Suits want  
you two to vacate the paddock ASAP.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
About that, what's the asset  
exactly? This is a big pen.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
It's having you for dinner if you  
don't vacate.

The Maintenance Staff look at each other.

InGen Tech laughs.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
I'm joking. Just finish up and get  
out.

The radio CRACKLES out.

Maintenance Staff #2 turns to #1.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Am I the only one who got chills  
from that?

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
It's probably this drizzle. I feel  
a cold coming, too.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Not what I meant.

The radio CRACKLES with STATIC.

Maintenance Staff #2 answers.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Repeat.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
The asset is no longer sedated.  
Rangers want you out of there. NOW!

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
Tell him that I still need to  
adjust the--

A CRASH of machinery in the distance.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
What in the hell was that?

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
I think that's our asset.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
It sounds big. Like really big.

INGEN TECH (V.O.)  
Are you out?

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
Done!

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
(into radio)  
We're out!

The Maintenance Staff gather the toolbox and head for the  
exit, when THUNDER of a footstep causes them to stop.

Another step.

A tree snaps and falls.

Steps pick up pace.

Maintenance Staff look at the tree line, then each other.

A TYRANNOSAURUS REX roars.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Oh, shit!

The T-Rex runs among the trees, branches breaking and flashes  
of leathery hide between the tree trunks in the moonlight.

The Maintenance Staff start to run for the exit, when the T  
Rex bursts through the tree line.

The Maintenance Staff reach the exit and Maintenance Staff #1  
fumbles his keycard.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #2  
Will you hurry up!?

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
I'm sorry!

The T-Rex is meters away.

Maintenance Staff #1 swipes the card and the two exit just as  
the T-Rex reaches their position, jaws wide, barely missing a  
limb.

The two Maintenance Staff breathe hard as they see the T-Rex  
in the moonlight, glistening with the drizzle.

LIGHTNING and THUNDER.

The T-Rex roars.

MAINTENANCE STAFF #1  
I think I'm going back to ride  
repairs at Universal Studios.

INT. RICHARD'S CIGAR CLUB - DAY

SUPER: SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA

In the wood motif heavy, smoke filled upscale parlor, there  
are PATRONS drinking fine brandies and smoking cigars with  
much laughter.

In two leather chairs facing each other, two persons share a  
smoke.

One is a mid 30s, plain looking Latina woman, PERLA VILLA, in  
casual unisex attire. She smokes a cigar while cradling a  
glass of brandy. She ponders her options.

The other, a business only type in a fine suit, a man in his  
40s, DEVIN KEPP. He has a briefcase standing on the floor  
beside him.

Kepp lights his cigar with long draws to get it burning.

KEPP  
You're basically being paid to go  
to an amusement park. It's a fine  
offer. Mr. Hammond chose you for a  
reason and will accept no  
substitutes. He'd be here himself  
had a storm not grounded his plane.

VILLA  
My sister...

KEPP  
Let's be honest with ourselves,  
shall we? She's at Death's doorstep  
begging you to make good... for  
yourself.

Villa drinks.

VILLA  
Just the weekend?

KEPP  
Just the weekend.

VILLA  
Why me?

KEPP  
Mr. Hammond finds your reputation  
to be apt for this venture.

VILLA  
I'm, what? Shooting the trip?

Kepp chuckles.

KEPP  
Of course, not. It's your prestige  
Mr. Hammond wants, not your  
abilities. We'd rather you didn't  
film this assignment. Mr. Hammond  
needs high profile opinions on a  
highly sensitive venture.

VILLA  
What is it?

Kepp smiles wide.

KEPP  
As I said, an amusement park.

Kepp puffs his cigar and picks up the briefcase. He opens it  
and rummages through pages.

VILLA  
What's my angle?

Villa drinks from her glass and watches Kepp as he searches  
his case.

KEPP  
Marketing. We want the biggest  
impact from this venture when it's  
ready. Kids, parents, politicians,  
celebrities. It's going to sell.

Kepp removes a page from the briefcase and holds it out for  
Villa.

KEPP  
We just want it to sell out.

VILLA  
What's this?

KEPP  
Non-disclosure agreement. By  
signing, you accept the assignment  
and agree to not publish or speak  
of what you see from here on out.

Villa takes the page and reads the print.

KEPP  
You'll find everything to be in  
order. Mr. Hammond will be  
delighted to hear you're onboard.

Kepp gives Villa a pen.

Villa makes brief eye contact with Kepp, then reads the form  
once more.

KEPP  
Something the matter?

VILLA  
It's my sister. I can't--

KEPP  
We will take care of her. I assure  
you, everything will be fine.

Villa stares at the form, holding the pen.

INT. VILLA RESIDENCE - NIGHT

Villa enters the luxurious apartment loaded with film gear.

A caged budgie, SIR DOYLE, CHIRPS.

Villa approaches the cage, taking an apple from the counter  
island of the kitchen on her way to the cage.

Villa takes a bite and chews as she speaks.

VILLA  
I have some interesting news for  
you, Sir Doyle.

Sir Doyle CHIRPS and moves toward Villa.

VILLA  
I was offered an opportunity. No  
filming. A consultation.

Villa tears a piece of apple and opens the cage. She holds  
the piece for Sir Doyle.

VILLA  
It's just the weekend. On a private  
island.

Sir Doyle hops on Villa's finger and nibbles on the piece.

Villa chuckles.

VILLA  
It's like a paid vacation.

Villa watches her bird eat.

VILLA  
I could use one of those.

Sir Doyle SCREECHES.

VILLA  
You could, too, huh? Well, sorry to  
burst your bubble, because I turned  
it down.

Sir Doyle SCREECHES.

VILLA  
You just wanted to be babysat by  
Sarah. She spoils you.

Villa leaves the cage and sits on a chair. She surveys her  
messy apartment.

VILLA  
Rosa needs me. She's my only  
family.

Sir Doyle CHIRPS.

VILLA  
And you, too.

Villa's corded phone rings on the nearby wall. She stands and  
answers it.

VILLA  
Perla Villa. Yes, I'm her sister. I  
can-- Yes.

A moment passes as Villa is told that her sister passed away.

Villa is in shock. She drops the phone and slowly collapses  
into a ball on the floor.

Sir Doyle SCREECHES.

EXT. TREE LAWN CEMATARY - DAY

A fairly large mourning crowd is gathered around the open  
grave of one ROSA ESTEFANIA VILLA; Perla Villa's sister.

Villa stands at the foot of the grave, in a black pantsuit,  
looking stoic, hiding her tears.

MOURNERS depart as a PRIEST gathers his things to depart as  
well.

Villa remains unmoving.

A 30s Latina woman in a black dress approaches Villa. She  
stops behind her, focused on the casket. She is AZUCENA  
BANDERAS.

BANDERAS  
She fought hard.

Villa doesn't break gaze from the casket, fighting tears.

VILLA  
She still died.

BANDERAS  
She was in suffering. Yet, she held  
on.

Villa looks at Banderas in the eye with fresh tears.

VILLA  
Am I selfish for wanting her to  
still be here, Azucena? Am I  
wishing her more suffering?

Banderas embraces Villa. Villa sobs into her shoulder.  
Banderas strokes Villa's hair.

BANDERAS  
It's natural. To want her back. It  
hurts. I know. Do me a favor?

Villa speaks into Banderas' shoulder.

VILLA  
Yeah?

Banderas lifts Villa's head to look her in the eyes.

BANDERAS  
Spend the night with me. Into the  
weekend.

VILLA  
You're not on duty?

BANDERAS  
Shit! I am.

VILLA  
I rather be alone at home.

BANDERAS  
Then, I'll come over after work.  
Pick up a tape at Blockbuster. Cook  
you dinner. Have a lazy evening.  
What do you think?

VILLA  
I don't know. I...

Villa breaks from Banderas and turns to face Rosa's casket.  
She reads Rosa's name on the gravestone.

VILLA  
Do you believe things happen for a  
reason?

BANDERAS  
I do.

Villa faces Banderas.

VILLA  
Yesterday, an attorney, Devin Kepp,  
met with me.

BANDERAS  
Are you facing legal problems?

VILLA  
No, not at all! I mean, yeah, I've  
got parking tickets, but not he's  
not that kind of attorney. No, this  
Kepp guy, he wants me to give a  
consultation in exchange for a huge  
paycheck.

BANDERAS  
It's a job.

VILLA  
On a private island. Near Costa  
Rica.

BANDERAS  
And who's signing the checks?

VILLA  
John Hammond.

BANDERAS  
The John Hammond? So rich that he  
rents out Disneyland for his  
grandchildren, John Hammond?

VILLA  
That was oddly specific.

BANDERAS  
I had tickets that day. You want my  
advice?

VILLA  
You're going to give it anyway,  
right?

BANDERAS  
Go. Take the job. Have a break  
from... all of this.

Villa looks at the casket.

BANDERAS  
It's what she'd want for you.

Banderas takes Villa's hand. Villa holds the hand tightly.

INT. VILLA RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Villa sits in a chair by the window, watching the rain fall.  
She has the phone resting on her lap.

Sir Doyle CHIRPS.

Villa picks up the phone receiver and dials a number.

VILLA  
Mr. Kepp? It's Perla Villa. Count  
me in.

EXT./INT. AIRPORT RUNWAY - DAY

On the runway of the airport, there are several private jets,  
including a jet sporting an INGEN brand.

Kepp stands by the jet with three other persons.

One is a stout 40s man in shorts, VINCE HENDERSON.

Another is a sharp woman, 40s, in a suit, SUSANNE KELLY.

Lastly, a late teens boy, carrying a backpack, STEVE WINSTON.

Villa arrives in a cart driven by an AIRPORT DRIVER. She  
steps out and approaches the four.

Kepp sees Villa and smiles.

KEPP  
You made it.

VILLA  
It's a job, right?

KEPP  
Not just a job. An experience like  
no other!

KELLY  
Are we ready to leave now? We  
needed to be in Costa Rica  
yesterday.

KEPP  
Yes, of course. In the jet!

All five climb into the jet and buckle up.

Winston smiles and stares at Villa.

VILLA  
Need something?

WINSTON  
I know you.

VILLA  
Really?

WINSTON  
Yeah, my mom is a huge fan of your  
doc, "Life After Extinction". Cool  
title.

Villa smiles.

VILLA  
Nice to meet a fan.

WINSTON  
I said my mom is the fan. I'm the  
one she forced to watch it.

Villa loses her smile as Winston slips on headphones for a  
Walkman.

Villa looks out the window as they take off.

INT. VISITOR'S CENTER, LABORATORY - DAY

In the elaborate and sterile lab, machines BUZZ as SCIENTISTS  
in white lab coats conduct research on fertilized eggs in an  
incubator.

NOTE: THIS IS THE LAB FROM THE TOUR IN THE FIRST JURASSIC  
PARK FILM.

A scientist, TANYA PRESTON, 30s, writes in forms on a  
clipboard as she leans against the wall.

Another scientist, an Asian man also in his 30s, DR. HENRY  
WU, approaches Preston with a steel case in his hand.

WU  
Tanya.

PRESTON  
Yeah?

WU  
Are you completing our incubation  
schedules?

PRESTON  
Yeah.

WU  
You sound tired.

PRESTON  
Yeah.

Wu chuckles.

WU  
Why don't you finish up and take a  
break? I'll get Johnathan to cover  
the rest.

PRESTON  
I really don't want to let you  
down, Henry.

WU  
You won't. Listen, I've been  
monitoring your performance. You  
have nothing to worry about.

Preston smiles at Wu.

WU  
Go. Get a soda or something. I'll  
see you tomorrow.

Wu exits.

Preston lowers the clipboard and sighs, looking at the eggs.  
One of the eggs moves slightly.

INT. VISITOR'S CENTER, BREAK ROOM - DAY

In the break room, there are several vending machines and a  
table with chairs.

Preston stands at the snack machine as she counts change.

An obese man in a Hawaiian shirt, DENNIS NEDRY, enters the  
room, walking straight to the soda machine.

Preston takes a moment to glance at Nedry as he pays and  
selects a soda, but none come out.

NEDRY  
Seriously? It's been a week and  
Hammond still has not restocked the  
cola. I swear, this damn island is  
a disaster waiting to happen!

PRESTON  
A bit dramatic, aren't we, Dennis?

NEDRY  
What? I work hard, Tanya. I work so  
hard that the least InGen can do is  
have goddamn cola on hand. Next  
time I go to the mainland, I'm  
bringing a case.

Preston chuckles.

NEDRY  
So, Tanya. Have you considered my  
offer?

PRESTON  
Dennis, I'm not going to dinner  
with you. We're co-workers!

NEDRY  
No one has to know.

PRESTON  
I'll know and that's enough.

Nedry loses his smile. He punches the TAB soda button and a  
can rolls out.

NEDRY  
I'll talk to you later.

Nedry takes the can and exits.

Preston watches him leave. Once Nedry is gone, she pays and  
selects a granola bar. She takes the bar and heads for the  
telephone on the wall.

Preston picks up the receiver and dials a number. The line  
trills as Preston eats.

A young girl, 10 years old, answers. She is WENDY PRESTON,  
Tanya's daughter.

WENDY (V.O.)  
Hello?

PRESTON  
Sweetie? It's your mother.

WENDY (V.O.)  
Mom! Hi! I miss you.

PRESTON  
I miss you, too. Are you eating?  
Not giving your aunt a headache?

WENDY (V.O.)  
She gives me a headache instead.

Preston laughs.

PRESTON  
I'll be home in a few weeks.

WENDY (V.O.)  
That's forever!

PRESTON  
I know, I know. It'll be over  
before you know it. I love you.

WENDY (V.O.)  
Love you, too.

Preston hangs up and sighs.

PRESTON  
I've been on this island for too  
long.

EXT. ISLA NUBLAR, AIRSTRIP - DAY

A man in khaki shorts and shirt, 40s, twirls a cattle prod  
like a cheer baton as he waits for the incoming jet to land.  
This man is ED REGIS.

There are two JEEP vehicles, Jurassic Park branded, with  
drivers waiting with Regis.

The jet lands and stops. The doors open and out steps Kepp,  
followed by the other guests.

REGIS  
You're three hours late! Hammond is  
pissed.

KEPP  
Well, they're here. Tell him that.  
Get the tour rolling and--

REGIS  
Hammond decided to carry on with  
the tour.

KEPP  
Shit! What am I supposed to do  
with...?

Kepp looks at the guests.

HENDERSON  
Is there an issue, gentlemen?

KEPP  
Not at all.

HENDERSON  
If you can't get a simple tour  
going, I fail to see why I, or  
anyone else, should invest in this  
debacle.

KEPP  
We're fine. It's just a little  
disagreement. Ed, give them a tour,  
yeah? Drive them around.

REGIS  
You're kidding.

KEPP  
We need this tour, Ed. You do this,  
I'll personally pay you a bonus.

REGIS  
Five grand.

KEPP  
Two.

REGIS  
Four. I'm supposed to be on leave.  
Make it worth my time.

KEPP  
Damn it. Fine.

Kepp faces the guests.

KEPP  
Ladies and gentlemen, welcoming you  
to Jurassic Park, your tour guide,  
Ed Regis!

WINSTON  
A dinosaur themed amusement park?  
That's pretty lame. It's gonna be  
shitty robots and kid coasters.

Regis steps forward.

REGIS  
As your tour guide, let me  
guarantee you, there are no lame  
robots here.

WINSTON  
Just lame tour guides?

Winston walks past Regis and climbs into a Jeep.

REGIS  
Okay. The lame tour guide says,  
everyone in a Jeep!

VILLA  
Ignore him. He's a prick.

REGIS  
He's going to be a problem. I can  
feel it.


End file.
